House Call
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: The first ever lemon I've written that I've actually liked. It's a Grimmjow/Female Ichigo story. After many dreams involving a certain substitute soul reaper, the Sexta Espada decides to pay a little visit to Karakura. Boy is he in for a BIG surprise!


Dragoness: Okay, here we go AGAIN! This time I saved it to my Laptop, so I shouldn't really loose the file. This is YET another attempt at a lemon (now making this the SIXTH attempt), I think Het's the term for Guy/Girl...not sure really. Okay, couple: GrimmFemIchi, only couple I can work with and attempt to keep them _somewhat_ in character. This could be considered PWP (porn w/o plot, trying to remember that term) and I tried to have it match one of the summeries I gave you.

Key:

_Flashback/Dreams_

"Normal Speak"

Talking in mind/Thinking - **"Ichigo"**, _"Grimmjow"_

**'Shiro-chan Speak'** (Cuz I need to feminize the name but still wanted to keep the "Shiro" name)

'Pantera Speak'

Warnings:

- Inexperience w/ Lemons

- OOC

- Wordpad document

- Bad grammer/spelling

- Um...Explicitness?

Disclaimer (Don't know why I'm doing this, but I may post this online someday so to be safe): Don't own Grimmy, Ichi or anything really Bleach. The idea of a Female Ichigo was inspired by Fuzzibunniez and part of the summery came from a discussion with Katrina Tora (now known as Janks [or something around there]).

-Begin-

_Heavy pants filled the room along with soft and loud moans, somewhat high pitch wines and animalistic grunts; moonlight came in from the window, the only light source of the room. The two figures, one male and the other female, performed the age old dance of sex, rutting, love making, pure mating. Somewhat pale yet masculine hands slid up tanned thighs, encouraging them to wrap around a narrow but muscular waist. _

_Tan back arched up and feminine hips met the hips of a male thrust for thrust, tan hands wrapped around a corded neck and crashed swollen lips against pale lips (not to mention fangs as well). Midnight blue eyes took in the sight before them; short orange cropped hair slightly fanned out, half-lidded amber eyes darkened to a near umber color, flushed and sweat-ridden tan skin. Her full but not overly large breasts bouncing with each thrust his body laid out on the female's and orange curls above a full womanhood. _

_All during that, brown eyes were doing the exact same thing. Teal messy hair with a few strands falling in front of an angular and handsome face, a white mask fragment on the right cheek in the shape of a panther's jaw, normally teal eyes darkened to a midnight blue filled with lust and tealish green markings making the eyes even more predatorial. A long scar -a few shades darker than the original skin color- adorned a muscular chest, a hole in what could appear to be a six pack abdomen, down to -this sight made the female's cheeks burn scarlet- where a hard dick was embedded inside the spot under her orange curls. _

_Both could feel that the female was getting closer to her orgasm, the male bent down to latch his lips to one of the bouncing breasts, teasing the bud on it with teeth and lips. He suckled gently all while gently nipping the bead, this contrasted with the harsh and fast thrusts down at where the two joined. _

_The female lashed her head side to side frantically as the pleasure inside her belly began to grow rapidly, her moans getting louder and higher in pitch. She was panting rapidly as if running a marathon and each pant seemed to either bring out a whine or a moan._

_"Ah, close! So Close!" The thrusting was getting harder, faster, and as the male's hands spread the long tan legs opening up the female's pussy _(I really don't think I'm going to like that word)_, deeper. "C, Close, gonna...gonna Cum! Please, please MATE!" _

_The male bent down to the tanned ear poking out of the orange hair, licking it and nibbling it causing the female to melt in a proverbial puddle. "Then do it, cum for me!" He pinched the sensitive bud that brought his mate so much pleasure._

_The female's back snapped up as feminine lips screamed out her partner's name in orgasm. "Grim, GRIMMJOW!"_

_The already tight passage tightened around the male's prick, leading to his own satisfying -_

Grimmjow's eyes snapped opened as he shot up in his bed, lifting a hand he felt the wet spot right above where there was a renewed erection. You'd think that after a wet dream, he'd be back to normal, but nooooo. He was hard yet again, hard enough to replace a hammer for nails. Grimmjow growled as he threw off the sheets to change into clean clothes, this seemed to be normal as of lately for the panther Espada. Night after night he'd dream of one orangette female, each night's dream in different situations but all ending the same: a hard dick and wet pants. One would think even after the years, decades, CENTURIES of being a hollow, the blunette would have better control of his body but that didn't seem to be the case.

Ever since he laid eyes on the female substitue, his libido had sky rocketed and awoken feelings that were thought to have been forgotten...well since he became a hollow. The only way he could really do was hide his frustrations -coughfeelingscough- was to cover them up by pretending to want to kill the orangette. The fights were not unwelcomed and proved to Grimmjow that the Strawberry would be the perfect mate and queen. Pantera seemed to agree with his other self, and was eager to go after the albino female hollow inside Ichigo.

With a snap of his fingers, Grimmjow opened a garganta to see his Berry, the excuse of an itch for a fight as his reasons. With the characteristic smirk on his face and Pantera at his side, the bluenette stepped through the portal to the Human World. The night air and quiet met Grimmjow's senses, bringing a sense of momentary peace before he felt out for the wild reitsu he longed for. It wasn't hard seeing as how the orangette had no control over her own spiritual energy but for some reason something was off with it tonight. Being of feline nature, the Sexta allowed his curiousity to take over; hey curiousity may have killed the cat but who said anything about panthers, particularly DEAD panthers.

Grimmjow headed for the Kurosaki Clinic, a few things came to the Espada's attention at this time. One - Ichigo's bedroom window was open; two - the house was empty beside's the lone Berry which may have resulted in the open window. Three - the sounds coming from the bedroom sounded very familiar to his dream and finally (and importantly) Ichigo was aroused. This caused a full blown perverted grin to appear on Grimmjow's face, looking out of place on his predatorial face; the bluenette stepped up to the window and was pleased at the sight before him, but the name that came from the feminine lips shocked him.

-Shift-

Ichigo pulled out the large bumpy dildo before shoving it back into her opening, her brown eyes clenched shut as she bit her lip to muffle her moans. Even if no one was home, there were still the neighbors and she REALLY did not want to deal with them right now. A tanned hand slid up her body to cup her chest, tanned fingers pinched her own nipples all while wishing it were HIM.

He who occupied her dreams as of lately; HE should be doing this not her, it should be his hands on her body not her own and it should be his dick inside her not some, some TOY! Ichigo growled her frustration and her hollow inside did the same. Her and Shiro-chan had managed to come to some sort of agreement as of lately, a partnership, sisterhood really. Oh sure they got on each other's nerves from time to time but that was bound to happen and they were there for each other.

**'Thoughts back on what you're doing Queeny!'** Shiro-chan screamed in Ichigo's mind as it started to wonder, wanting release just as much as her aibou. **'Just think, you'll have your man and I'll have mine, you two are alike in that aspect so we each get a partner! Eye on the prize girl!' ****"I know, I know already! It's bad enough that we're on opposite sides! It's like Fate is tempting me!"**** 'US! You mean US!'**

Ichigo ignored her hollow half and thoughts returned back on the man who she lusted after, who really completed her, her Soul Mate in a way. She never seemed to realize that she now had an audience but at the moment she didn't really care, she was so _close_! Her hand worked frantically to bring her closer and closer to the much needed orgasm, maybe then she'll get some sleep.

"Mm, ah, ah, soooo...close! More!" Soon the orgasm ripped through her body, Ichigo never even saw the male in her window's eyes widen as she screamed out the imaginary male's name. "GRIMMJOW!" White blinding lights covered Ichigo's sight, blinding her for the moment and her natural juices spilled out of her heat. Now spent, Ichigo collapsed onto her bed panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Well well, seems to me that the cat's outta the bag for you, eh Strawberry?" A masculine voice came to Ichigo's ears and caused the teen to bolt up and stare in shock at the window.

"Grimmjow!" The blunette smirked from his crouched position on Ichigo's windowsill.

"That's the second time tonight that you yelled my name," Grimmjow abandoned his post to stand on the floor, becoming closer to the female now. "I wonder how many time's you've screamed it while pleasuring yourself," he tipped up Ichigo's chin, smirk getting a little bigger at the defiant look in the dark brown eyes. "Care to tell me? Or would you like to continue from where you left off?" The last question came out in a dark purr that would make any girl melt into a puddle but it just made Ichigo aware of her situation. She pulled her sheats around her body, even if they were covered with her sweat and secretion.

Let's go back to how our fellow orangette found herself into this situation:

_"Ichigo!" The cry could only belong to one of two people, the high pitch tone indicated who it was. Ichigo side-stepped to avoid the natorious redhead lesbian of her class but was caught in an outstretched arm and pulled to the owner of the voice._

_"Let go Chizuru! I want to go home already!" The orangette tried to pry the other off her but years of obssessing over Orihime had made Chizuru stubborn and damn hard to pull off._

_"But I want to give you something!" The victim of the grip winced, with Chizuru it no doubt was something perverted and would be unwelcomed. The perverted female made quick work of transferring a plastic from her own bag to Ichigo's. Said owner of bag took a quick look in the bag before blushing scarlet and thrusting it back into the original owner's arms._

_"What the hell Chizuru? Are you fucking crazy?" Chizuru pouted before placing the bag in Ichigo's hands, covering them with her own._

_"But Ichigo, you always looked so stressed! I just want to help you out!" The pout shifted to a goofy grin._

_"B, bu, but seriously!" Ichigo's favce made her live up to her namesake as she harshly whispered the next part, "why a DILDO? Couldn't it have been some bath oils or something?" The goofy grin then turned into a perverted smirk._

_"I can tell that your stress comes from sexual tension, and there's nothing like pleasing yourself with some toys! I can always buy you more if you like this one!" Chizuru released Ichigo's hands as she ran off, she turned back to yell out as she remembered something. "And don't think of returning it! I threw out the receipt!" With that she ran off until she was out of sight. _

_Ichigo stood there dumbfounded and blushing before she stuffed it in her bag with full intention of throwing it out when she got home. The orangette started walking, heading home for the weekend._

**'Aw c'mon Queeny! Why not try it out first? 'T's gotta be better than your fingers, besides it looks about the size of a normal dick, so it could prepare you for the real deal.'**

**"Shut up you pervert! I'm not like that!"** _Ichigo yelled at her hollow, getting some quiet for the rest of the walk home. Upon entering the female noticed something odd, her loud mouth father wasn't home; the orangette entered the kitchen to find a note from her father stating how he and Yuzu were heading off for a medical conference for the weekend while Karin was going to sleepover. Ichigo shrugged and tossed the note in the garbage right before she was going to throw the bag in the garbage, but this time Shiro-chan decided to play her trump card to stop her Queen._

**'Why don't you just imagine it's Grimmjow? Afterall, isn't he part cat? So wouldn't this be the closest way to come close to the real thing? Think about it for a minute.'** _As her hollow spoke, Ichigo did think about it, I mean really THINK about it. She pulled out the object but threw out the bag, much to her hollow's happiness. In her room, the teen put the dildo in her desk drawer for later, after her homework and a bath later tonight. She'd use it for her nightly "rituals" from now on whenever she got the chance...much like tonight._

And that was how Ichigo found herself, face to face to Grimmjow. She had followed through on her plan, after homework and a bath, she had played with herself with her new toy. Right now she was mentally planning on who she was going to kill for her predicament: Chizuru, Shiro-chan...well she couldn't really KILL her 'cause that would result in her own death, and Grimmjow. In her mental planning she had missed that Grimmjow had removed her toy and spoke, however him crushing his lips against her own brought her back to reality.

"What the hell?" Ichigo pushed him back but not too far before her hands had been captured in larger hands. She tried not to think how warm they were or how strangely the two seemed to fit.

"I said 'How would you like to try out the real thing?' You didn't answer and I took your silence as a yes." Grimmjow nibbled on the tanned ear in front of him, at the shudder that came from the owner of said ear, he realized he found a weak spot for the female. "So how bout it?" He whispered into the ear before switching to the other and giving it the same attention as the one before. Grimmjow released Ichigo's hands and was delighted to find that they wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her body, soft lips met his own.

"Does that answer your question?" Grimmjow grinned, and not like his usual smirks or psychotic grins, a full blown genuine grin that sorta reminded Ichigo of a kid at Christmas. He then tackled the female to the bed purring, physically and mentally, claiming her lips once more.

_"It's 'bout fucking time!"_ Grimmjow crowed in his mind. He barely registed the shift from Pantera.

'You have your fun and I'll have mine.' With that it seemed the spirit disappeared from the Espada's mind, not that he minded.

The two pulled apart for air, not even realizing that tongues had gotten involved with the kiss, saliva connecting the two. Ichigo nuzzled the mask fragment lovingly, this resulted in an even louder purr to come from the male. In retaliation he attacked the tan column of Ichigo's neck with kisses and love bites, the teen squealed at the newly discoverd tickilish spot. At the base of where Ichigo's neck met her shoulder, did Grimmjow really leave his mark; the bite was full blown and the blunette performed a trick that all hollows used when permanetly marking their mates, he added his own reitsu to the bite.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled in rage and tried to punch the elder of the two on the head but her fist was caught, an uncharacteristic whimper escaped as a result of the bite wound. Blue eyes looked up to brown to see tears starting to fall, as an apology he licked the bite wound but it didn't really seem to help so Grimmjow explained why he did what he did.

"This mark makes you mine, no other male shall have you, my reitsu now resides in your body. You are MY Mate" Grimmjow spoke possessively putting emphasis on the 'MY' in the statement. At that Ichigo seemed to have an epiphany.

"If this mark makes me yours..." Ichigo bit down, thanks to Shiro-chan's apperance the orangette now had longer canines, hard on Grimmjow's neck and put some of her own spirit energy into the wound. "Then that mark makes YOU Mine!" A smirk came upon the teen's lips as Grimmjow laughed.

"I should warn you Strawberry though, I'm quite possessive. I don't like others touching what is mine." Midnight blue stared hard into umber brown, and umber brown stared hard into midnight blue.

"I guess that makes us even then, I don't want any females touching you." To prove her point, Ichigo grasped her mate's hard on and watched as her "alpha" nearly crumple and barely restrain himself on his arms.

"Minx" Grimmjow growled out at the smirk and mischevious brown eyes, "maybe I should punish you for misbehaving..." The hand left his erection before hips rose up to ground against his own, in turn he pressed down and ground back but harder.

"Maybe later Grimmy, right now I NEED you!" Ichigo locked her legs around the narrow and masculine waist. The two continued to rut as they kissed, both wanting to feel skin on skin, something they've longed for for a long while.

Grimmjow sat back on his knees as he threw off his jacket, untied the sash, removed his hakama and footwear. Ichigo marveled in the chisled and muscle form of her mate before tackling him to the bed and straddled his waist. Both groaned as they felt each other's arousal but Ichigo wouldn't allow either the satisfaction of her impaling herself on her mate. No, right now she really needed to give her much needed attention to the glorious body of her mate and appreciate him to the fullest.

To start off, Ichigo gave a chaste kiss over Grimm's before sliding her lips over Grimmjow's mask fragment. He purred loudly as a pink tongue gently licked the bone, as if tasting out of curiousity, the purring got louder as Ichigo bit down a path on his neck gently. A groan escaped briefly as the orangette briefly suckled the wound she created when she had marked the other. Curious hands wondered over the masculine body, searching for places that would pleasure said body. The feminine body from above sidled down the other being sure that the other didn't miss anything that her body had to offer.

Soft lips followed the searching hands, Ichigo settled once she found Grimmjow's nipple and suckled gently at the bud. Grimmjow groaned loudly at the action, one hand twined in short hair as the other locked on to a feminine hip. During this time, Ichigo decided that she'd get to "intimately know" Grimmjow, so she slid down the Espada's body once again. On her way down she passed the hole, curious to see a reaction the Vizard licked the hole. In response, a teal head fell back as a groan escaped clenched teeth; Ichigo smirked in silent victory and continued back on her journey.

At the end of said "journey" she was face to face with her mate's erect cock, Ichigo inspected it thoroughly. A gentle finger slid down the red organ, resulting in it to twich and a shuddering breath to escape Grimmjow's lips, Ichigo smirked. If that's the response by just touching it with her finger, then she couldn't wait to see what would happen if she put her mouth around it. Smirk still in place, the teen's mouth slowly enclosed around the thick organ.

Grimmjow really had to clamp his teeth shut as the velvet heat enclosed his dick. Despite her inexperience Ichigo seemed to have a good handle on what to do, that seemed to please the panther Espada. He moaned as Ichigo's tongue licked around him and her mouth suckled as she try to take more of him. The hand from before returned to anchor itself in the vibrant hair and help female lips take in more. Another groan escaped as more heat surrounded his organ.

Ichigo tried to relax her gag reflexes as the male above pushed her down more, she couldn't seem to take him ALL in without gagging so he'd have to make due with what she could take in. She continued to suck the meat in between her lips and she soon bobbed her head to give more pleasure, what could not be taken in was massaged with her hand. The noises from above and the hand behind her head encouraged the Vizard on. Ichigo felt something tingle between her thighs and she then realized that sucking Grimmjow off was arousing HER. Her moan made her mouth vibrate and had two large hands pull her up and off the dick.

"If I'm going to release inside you, it'll be INSIDE your pussy, got me Strawberry?" Grimmjow growled, frustrated that her moan had almost set him off. Ichigo scowled at the fact that she couldn't complete her task but nodded her head, Grimmjow smirked at her answer. "Good, maybe another time I'll cum in that pretty mouth, but tonight's not the night." He then claimed the swollen lips in a feral kiss and was pleased that Ichigo fought back just as hard.

The distraction worked as planned, Grimmjow flipped his body so that he was the one on top, the teen was unaware until their lips detached. Both didn't seem to notice the broken saliva strand that had formerly connected the two. The only explanation Ichigo got was a "my turn now."

Lips trailed down a tanned neck, altering between sucking gently and harsher sucks; resulting all in the same thing, hickies. A squeal was muffled behind two hands as a harsh bite was delivered to an unsuspecting collar bone. Pale lips smirked, if she hadn't been expecting _that_, then she wouldn't suspect this; said lips enclosed around a harden bud and gave it a sharp nip. A louder squeal resulted and was once again covered by Ichigo's hands.

Grimmjow smirked around the bead in his mouth before he moved his mouth to engulf it entirely, suckling like a newborn kitten. His hand attended to the neglected breast, pinching and twisting the hardened peak, seeing that it was pleasured just as much as it's twin. Ichigo moaned at the pleasure her breasts were recieving: the sucking, nibbling, pinching and twisting. It was too much as her head shook side to side, biting her lip as Grimmjow reversed his attention between the two, but keeping the actions the same.

The unoccupied hand traveled down the quivering stomach, lightly tracing the belly button resulting in the teen's laughter and down to the mound covered with orange curls. Grimmjow's thumb pressed down on Ichigo's clit as his forefinger and middle finger gently stroked her slit. Ichigo's head flung back as a loud whine-like moan escaped her mouth, fists clenching the sheets for dear life, back arched and body writhing with pleasure. Grimmjow smirked at the reaction, it was better than any of the dreams and he was desperate to find out more. He thrusted the fingers that had been stroking the teen into her opening while rubbing circles around her clit. Ichigo was having a hard time staying silent as she moaned, whined and begged for more. The bedsheet seem to be anchor to the incredible feeling Grimmjow was bestowing upon her.

"This" Grimmjow bent forward to Ichigo's ear and harshly thrusted his fingers inside the weeping mound, "this pussy is mine and MINE alone. No one else is to touch it" the predatory smirk casued Ichigo to gulp nervously. "Not even you," umber brown eyes narrowed dangerously despite the flushed face, "UNLESS I tell you to." Grimmjow then bent down and was face to face with the wet opening. His tongue licked sharply at the bud between the lips before he stuck it inside Ichigo's opening. At this Ichigo could not cease the scream that escaped her lips. She was already sensitive from her orgasm before and the bumps on Grimmjow's tongue that reminded Ichigo of a cat's added to her sensitivity. Her knuckles had long turned white as she clung to her sheets for dear life.

"Oh God! Mmm, soooo goood!" Ichigo raised her hips to Grimmjow's skilled tongue, never before had she felt anything so GOOD! Not her fingers or the toy, the Espada's experience overwhelmed the teen's body. "God, oh GOD, Grimmjow!" Grimmjow stopped what he was doing with a smirk causing Ichigo to whine pitifully.

"Yes, I suppose I AM your God" Grimmjow spoke cockily, he was hit by Ichigo's fist.

"Shu-shut up! If all you're going to do is talk I'll finish mys- AAH!" That seemed to be the magical phrase to get Grimmjow to continue but with more vigor and harsher thrusts. Ichigo felt sword-calloused hands clench onto her hips hard enough to bruise and the eager tongue enter her faste than before working her to orgasm. "Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" All it took to get the tanned back to arch sharply as the orgasm came was a nip to the clit. "FUCK GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo collapsed onto her bed, whimpering as she felt the tongue that just brought her the most amazing orgasm lick her somewhat clean.

Grimmjow stroked his dick a few times before he placed it at Ichigo's opening, thrusting in while she was still in a post-orgasm daze. He was surprised to find no barrier resistance but decided he'd ask his mate about it later. However he'd have to wait before he actually did any fucking, the look on Ichigo's face paused all movements.

Hoping to relieve some of the pain, Grimmjow bent forward and gently took in one of Ichigo's nipples while gently stroking her clit as well. A moan passed through her lips and she lifted her hips slightly at the experimental thrust from her partner.

"Move Grimmjow" Ichigo reached for her mate's neck to pull him down to her lips. As they met, Grimmjow pulled out and gently thrusted back in. This pattern went on for a few minutes before Ichigo wrapped her legs around Grimmjow's waist and whispered in as sexy voice as she could muster into his ears. "Fuck me" she sealed the command with a sharp nip to the panther's ear.

Grimmjow growled before he pulled back leaving in just the tip and thrusted in harshly, Ichigo squealed as she began to hang on for the ride. The harsh thrusts seemed to go on for awhile before it was not enough, not DEEP enough. Masculine hands pulled off the tanned legs and spread them wide open, the thrusting continued and was more satisfying. Ichigo's teeth bit into her swollen bottom lip as Grimmjow decided to thumb her overly sensitive clit, her hips thrusting up as his thrusted down. The need to make the other cum, to prove one's higher stamina over the other. On one hand, Ichigo had already came twice leaving her body overly sensitive but also eager to hold out, while on the other hand Grimmjow hadn't even had an orgasm that night (minus the one as a result of a dream) making him just as sensitive as his mate.

The two continued to go at each other trying to make the other cum first. Grimmjow teased all of Ichigo's spot's (ears, neck and breasts) while Ichigo kept squeezing the organ inside her tighter. It was Ichigo to throw in the towel first as Grimmjow gently suckled his mating mark while massaging both her breasts roughly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo's arms clung to Grimmjow's neck and legs wrapped around his waist holding on for dear life as her orgasm came. "GRIMMJOW!" The scream was loud enough to shatter glass and probably would have alerted any nearby Shinigami of what they was doing, if there had been any in stationed in Karakura Town at the moment.

As Ichigo rode out her orgasm, Grimmjow continued to thrust into the now-tighter-than-ever channel, a few minutes later he too met his end. He came growling out his mate's name and rode out his orgasm, his seed marking her insides. Now, Ichigo truely was Grimmjow's mate.

Still connected Grimmjow collapsed beside Ichigo who was still trying to catch her breath, panting for breath himself. As soon as he did catch his breath he attempted to pull out but was stopped as Ichigo's legs tightened around his waist. He looked down in confusion and awaited an answer.

"Stay, I want to feel you, ALL of you tonight. Stay" that simple word was repeated and had Grimmjow lifting himself up and laying down fully on and in Ichigo.

"Alright" he nuzzled his mark as Ichigo did as well, sleep taking over their exhausted forms for the night. The warm night breaze on their skins as night continued on.

-End-

=Omake!=

Ichigo was brought from sleep at the insisting annoyance of her inner hollow.

**'Yo, rise and shine Queeny!'**

**"Ugh, shut the fuck up you idiot! It's not even sunny out yet, What is wrong with you?"**

**'More like what is RIGHT with me! I feel soo good! Damn Pantera was a good fuck!'** It felt like Shiro-chan was stretching her body inside Ichigo's inner mind. Silence ensued between the two; Ichigo was annoyed by the fact of her hollow, she never realized the happy cheery tune was out of place for Shiro-chan.

**'Hey Queen, did you know Pantera can now come in your mind just as I can go into Grimmjow's? This also established a mental channel between you and Grimmy, now you can talk whenever you want!'**

**"No I did not know so thanks...By the way just WHERE did you two fuck?"** There was a giggle on the receiving end.

**'Oh here and there! We did it in that plain that Zanpaktos can go to, inside Grimmy's mind and inside your mind!'** The giggles turned into a full fledge laugh now, Ichigo groaned and tried to block out her hollow, she REALLY did not need to know that, but the next statement really woke her up. **'You should bring out the mask next time so Grimmy can go into Release Mode and then we can have a Foursome! It'll be SOOOO Intense but Oh so SATISFYING!'**

It was official in Ichigo's mind, this was going to be the downside of mating with Grimmjow. Hopefully Pantera could keep Shiro-chan entertained enough to give her some peace.

-Official END-

Dragoness: And DONE! Not too bad right? Out of all the lemons I've written (and threw away) this is one I like the most, so I'll keep it. I know you probably figured out that Ichigo was the female and Grimmjow was the male in the beginning, I just wanted to try to do the mysterious thing a try. ...Even if it was obvious.

I used many, MANY Het Lemons, PWPs and Romance novels to help me out with the lemon. And I didn't want to use the typical "hard as nails" or "hard to hammer nails" line in the first paragraph when Grimmy wakes up.

Okay, not to explain what I think about the bite mark with spiritual energy, I see hollows being possessive (Grimmjow, VERY POSSESSIVE) so I figured that the spirit energy will keep the mark there permanetly. After all, in a way Ichigo awoke other people's spirit awareness and Grimmjow did get a scar from Ichigo's spirit attack. Also to explain Ichi's lack of hymen, I learned in Health class (forgot which grade tho, I think it was 8th) that some athletic girls don't have a hymen. Somehow it just breaks, sometimes the girl doesn't even realize it (much like Ichigo).

Title Curtesy of FuzziBunniez


End file.
